


New Tricks

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [49]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo's daughter teaches him how to use emojis—and instantly regrets it.
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	New Tricks

“Okay, Dad, open up the app and act like you’re gonna type something,” Lee said, peering over Ringo’s shoulder.

Ringo tapped the Twitter icon and started a new tweet. “But see, they’re not showing up—”

“I know,” Lee sighed. “You have to click the little globe in the bottom left.”

Ringo brought the screen closer to his face and squinted until Lee pointed out the button. “Aha!” he said once the screen full of emojis appeared. “There’s so many of them,” he said, scrolling through the list and tapping one.

“Pick whichever one you’d like…I said one—Dad, _stop_.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins.


End file.
